Battleground 3
For the wrestlers of the BEWA, IT IS TIME FOR BATTLE! BEWA Presents Battleground 3 Sunday, June 11th 2011 1. Flatline vs. Komisabe At Legacy 3, Flatline was able to win the Golden Rights Clock. At Warfare, he wasn’t able to earn a shot at the Intercontinental Title, but as long as he has that clock, Flatline can challenge for any title at any time. To keep him busy at Battleground, Chris Bomber has placed him in a match against Komisabe. This mysterious newcomer shocked the BEWA when he defeated veteran Markice Ruen on Chaos in his first ever match with the federation. Komisabe features a lethal combination of size and skill. Can he continue his impressive start, or will he be brought back to reality by Flatline? 2. Grudge Match “Prime Time” Jason G vs. D.T. Gray Since Fatal Finale 2, The Triad were in complete control of the BEWA. “Prime Time” Jason G & D.T. Gray, along with Violet each were able to hold top championships during their reign. But at Legacy 3, that all came to an end. Jason G was tricked by Chris Bomber into signing control back over to him. Jason blames D.T. who was nowhere to be found when he was needed most. D.T. says that he was focused on his World Title, and thought that Jason G could hold his own. At Warfare, tempers boiled over, and the two men tried to destroy one-another. The roster was needed to separate the two men. At Battleground, the two Triad members will face each other one on one to settle their differences. Who will get their point across, and will we witness the destruction of the Triad? 3. Battleground Qualifying Match The Heartliss Core (Matt, Riku & Reno Heartliss) vs. Age of Darkness (Loco, Killswitch & Damien Fatale) This year, four teams will face off in qualifying matches. Whichever teams win their qualifying matches will be entered into the third ever Battleground Match, scheduled for later in the show. In the first Qualifying Match, The Heartliss Core will face the Age of Darkness. The Heartliss were last seen beating the ever living hell out of one-another in the triple threat Hardcore Title match on Warfare. But rest assured that these three brothers remain on the same page and are focused on the task at hand. They had better be, because they face the new-look A.O.D. It seemed as if Loco and Killswitch wanted to tear Damien Fatale apart, but the joke was on us as it was revealed on Chaos that the three men are on the same page, and Fatale is the faction’s newest member. Will the Hearliss advance to one of the most famous matches in BEWA lore, or will the Age of Darkness advance instead? 4. Battleground Qualifying Match The Prodigy (Rocky Phoenix & Erik Haze) & Mr. XNC vs. ??? At Chaos, Chris Bomber revealed that the Prodigy would have a chance to compete in their second Battleground match in a row. After awarding Rolland Havick a shot at the World Heavyweight Title, Chris Bomber announced that he would take his place alongside Rocky Phoenix & Erik Haze. Later on in the show, after Mr. XNC failed to earn his rematch for the XMW Championship, Bomber decided that XNC would join the Prodigy’s team instead of himself. Will Phoenix, Haze & XNC be able to co-exist enough to advance to the actual Battleground match? Who are they even facing? 5. Strap Match for the Women’s Title Sapphire Havick © vs. Violet At Legacy 3, Sapphire Havick was able to finally end the reign of Violence when she defeated Violet to become a 5 time Women’s Champion. At Chaos, Violet was able to take advantage of a huge mistake by Erik Haze and earn her rematch for the Women’s Championship. Chris Bomber has made this latest clash a strap match. It goes without saying that no two wrestler’s careers have been strapped together tighter than these two ladies. The figurative bows to the literal when these two will be joined by a thick strap, which doubles as a weapon. The only way to win this match is by touching all four corners in succession. Will Sapphire Havick best Violet yet again, or does Violet have another trick up her sleeve? 6. Blackhawk Open for the United States Title Blackhawk © vs. ??? vs. ??? vs. ??? vs. ??? At Legacy 3, Blackhawk was the only singles champion to walk out with the belt that he came in with. At Chaos, he all but disgraced that accomplishment by reviving the Blackhawk Challenge. Only this time, it was fixed. It turns out that Blackhawk arranged for Triple M, Matt “Money” Masterson to accept the challenge instead of someone more capable of challenging for the U.S. Title. Chris Bomber has arranged for Blackhawk to be truly tested in another original match. The rules are simple. There will be two men in the ring, and three men on the floor to the outside. There is only allowed to be two men in the ring at all times. When someone leaves, or is pulled out of the ring, then someone else is allowed to enter. The match can only end with a pin or submission inside of the ring. Will Blackhawk be one of the odd men out when the bell rings? Will he lose his title without being pinned or made to submit, or will he find a way to outsmart Chris Bomber yet again? And lastly, who are the other four wrestlers entered into this match? At Battleground, it will be a bizarre battle for the U.S. Title. 7. Intercontinental Title Match Jinx © vs. D.J. Carter At Legacy, the Fatal Fourway match for the Intercontinental Title came down to these two men. Jinx was the better man that night, but everything was about to change. Warfare started with Carter winning a triple threat match to get another shot at his old title. Jinx meanwhile, turned on Artamiss Riggs in the main event and has joined the League of Excellence. Does Carter have a chance at regaining the Intercontinental Title with the League of Excellence in Jinx’s corner, or will the self called Savior leave Battleground with his gold in tow? 8. Jacob Practice vs. Ronald Scott The history between these two men are well documented. No fancy write up is needed again. But was is pertinent this time around is that Jacob Practice promised to “motivate” Ronald Scott at Battleground. What does Jacob have in mind? And who will win this Fatal Finale rematch? 9. Battleground Match For the 3rd year in a row, Battleground will feature the “Battleground Match”. At Battleground 1, The Takeover were able to defeat One Law. At Battleground 2, L.C.W. defeated The Prodigy. This year, four teams will have the opportunity to win this match. The two teams that win the qualifiers will clash in this match. Unlike the qualifiers which are one fall, the Battleground Match itself will be elimination, meaning that the winning team will have to pin or submit everyone on the other team. The prize this year is the same as it’s been in the two years prior, each member of the winning team will receive a shot at ANY championship of their choosing. Each member will get their title shot at Scars & Stripes 3. Who will win the Battleground Match. Will it be the Heartliss Core, Age of Darkness, The Prodigy, or the mystery fourth team? Whoever does win the match will be presented with a golden opportunity. 10. BEWA Championship Match Artamiss Riggs © vs. Derrick Dalton At Legacy 3, Artamiss Riggs made good on his word and at long last became the BEWA Champion. At Warfare he was challenged by old friend and League of Excellence member Mack Daniels. Riggs accepted, and the match was set for Battleground. After the main event of Warfare, after the League of Excellence cost Riggs the match in horrible fashion, Riggs attacked the entire faction with a steel chair. Riggs then isolated Mack Daniels and hit him over and over again in the arm. Mack Daniels has been placed on the injured list. Given the circumstances, Chris Bomber has begrudgingly allowed the League of Excellence to still have a shot at the BEWA Championship. So it is Derrick Dalton who is stepping up to the challenge. This is Derrick’s first opportunity at one of the top titles in the BEWA. With the League at his side, will he take what Artamiss Riggs has worked so hard and so long for, or will Riggs do to Dalton what he’s done to everyone else this year? 11. World Heavyweight Title Match J Slash © vs. Rolland Havick At Legacy 3, J.Slash silenced all of the critics and non-believers by beating D.T. Gray to become the smallest World Heavyweight Champion in federation history. At Chaos, he accepted the challenge of a returning Johnny Treason and also got the decision in the tag match main event of Chaos. Now he faces the most decorated Champion in BEWA history. At Legacy 3, Rolland Havick comprised Jason G, allowing Chris Bomber to regain control of the BEWA. As a show of thanks, Bomber named Havick the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Title. J.Slash & Havick have mutual respect, but both want to be World Champ more than anything. Can J.Slash overcome this gigantic obstacle, or will Rolland Havick win the World Title for the unheard of 4th time? 12. Main Event Iron Team Match for the Unified Tag Team Titles Team Awesome (Ryan Stevens & Eric Spade) © vs. The Irish Truth (Reckless & Victor Darkchild) At Legacy 3, the BEWA Tag Team Champions went to war with the XMW Tag Team Champions to unify the titles. After a match that left everyone absolutely speechless, Team Awesome walked away as the unified Tag Team Champions. Chris Bomber expressed disappointment in the officials lack of control in the match, so he decided to book the two teams in another match. This time, and for the first time in BEWA history, a main event show will be headlined by the Tag Team Titles. These four men more than deserve the spotlight afforded to them, by all of their hard work and dedication. The rules of the Iron Team Match are simple. Each team will get a point for a pin fall scored, submission scored, or a disqualification by the other team. After 30 grueling minutes, whichever team has accrued the most points, will be declared the winners. Also, Chris Bomber has promised to have multiple officials to make sure that these two dynamic teams can be caught up with. Which team will win this first ever Iron Team match, as well as the first iron man type match since Battleground 2. Will Team Awesome get it done yet again, or will the Irish Truth become the new Unified Tag Team Champions? As always, card is subject to change. Category:events